


In a Car

by podlizzie



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is very bad at driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Car

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654508) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



I'm at the [](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**podfic_bingo**](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/) again and this one is for the "random" square. In a delightful random turn of events, the wonderful [](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/profile)[**hsavinien**](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/) dropped by to give me blanket podfic permission just as I was wondering how to choose a random fic to pod. Her _Sherlock_ fic got me in stitches, so I went with that and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks [](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/profile)[**hsavinien**](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/)! :)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/0000bdkx/)

Title: [In a Car](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/81131.html)  
Author: H. Savinien ([](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hsavinien.livejournal.com/) **hsavinien** )  
Reader: podlizzie  
Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Summary: Sherlock is very bad at driving.  
Rating: PG, Gen  
Length: 4:38

Links (mediafire): [mp3 (4.25mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?459xlbia2520cx9) | [m4b (2.3mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/?pb9seyx34eck4c7)  
Links (archive): [mp3 (4.25mb)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-car-0) | [m4b (2.3mb)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-car-audiobook-0)

Crossposted: [our_bbcsherlock](http://our-bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/143473.html) | [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.livejournal.com/40012.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1475224.html) | [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/4409.html)


End file.
